


honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips

by punisher_punisher



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (the plot is pretty vague), Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Jeno, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Minor Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Porn With Plot, Strap-Ons, Top Na Jaemin, Trans Male Character, Trans Na Jaemin, Unresolved Sexual Tension, i call this one: jeno and his abundance of tops, renjun cameo for 0.3 seconds, renjun uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punisher_punisher/pseuds/punisher_punisher
Summary: Na Jaemin is the definition of a sweetheart.He’s a kind lover and always makes sure that his partner is feeling good even if they’re both hazy and humping in a stranger's bathroom. Jeno should know best, as apparently, he’s the only person who’s been on the receiving end of Jaemin’s soft but firm touches more than once.He’s only human, however, so he can’t help but wonder why Jaemin continues to indulge him.alternaitvely: Jaemin and Jeno are friends who occasionally lend each other a hand when getting off. Everyone knows that Jaemin doesn't fool around with a person more than once and yet Jeno seems to be the sole exception to this rule.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 133





	honey, just put your sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> if i do not allude to the fact that jeno gets fucked by the rest of 00 line in every fic i write i will catch on fire and die.

Na Jaemin, Jeno concludes one early morning, is an enigma through and through. 

He’s consistent in most aspects of his life — always smells like detergent, never forgets to shave and refuses to skip brushing his teeth even when drunk off his ass. His room is spotlessly clean, whether it’s due to his intense hatred for disorder of any kind or his mild dust allergy, Jeno isn’t sure. The parts of him, which clash with a person’s initial impression of who Na Jaemin is are small and hard to pick on unless you’re someone who spends the majority of their time in his presence like Jeno does.

Jaemin doesn’t shy away from affection, nor does he spare any details when it comes to discussing his relationships — romantic or sexual. That’s precisely why he’s so fundamentally confusing as a person; because despite it all Na Jaemin is not an open book, quite the opposite — the more he speaks, the less you know about him. He threads his words with caution, knows when it’s appropriate to bare his teeth and bite down with all his might and when it’s better to keep them hidden behind tight lipped smiles. He says just enough to allude to his intentions but never enough to reveal his true motifs.

Two truths, one lie — Jaemin looks outworldly under the early morning sunshine, his feet are always cold even during summer’s most brutal heats and he never sleeps with a person more than once.

The second one should be the lie and yet, Jeno warms his bed at least once a week. He’s doing it right now, head laying on Jaemin’s outstretched arm as he breathes evenly against his bare collarbones. It’s weirdly intimate to be this close to Jaemin, for a second it feels like there’s more to it than two friends who occasionally hook up while tipsy. 

Jaemin is the definition of a sweetheart. He’s a kind lover and always makes sure his that partner is feeling good even if they’re both hazy and humping in a stranger's bathroom. Jeno should know best, as apparently, he’s the only person who’s been on the receiving end of Jaemin’s soft but firm touches more than once. 

He’s only human, however, so he can’t help but wonder why Jaemin continues to indulge him.

Being an early riser, as well as an avid overthinker, gives Jeno plenty of time to ponder over that one simple question — _why him?_ As cliche as it may sound Na Jaemin could have anyone at his mercy, yet he choses Jeno time and again. The two of them have been friends for years, they even moved in together once they entered university so maybe it’s the simplicity that Jaemin’s after or the figurative and literal lack of space between them. It’s easy to press their sweaty chests together when it should be awkward. 

Jeno knows what Jaemin tastes like, he knows the bluntness of Jaemin’s nails against his nape, his thighs; he’s intimately acquainted with the feeling of Jaemin’s nimble fingers, which grip his length firmly and make his mind go hazy with pleasure. 

They’ve gotten each other off way too many times to count and it always feels amazing but they’ve never gone all the way.

Jeno sighs against Jaemin’s chest at the thought. 

It didn’t bother him much at first — Jaemin is plenty skillful with his hands and mouth and Jeno loves it when he sits on his face on the rare occasions when they find themselves on a bed. Back then he assumed it’d be a one time thing but it soon turned into a frequent occurrence to the point where Jeno can’t help but wonder why they haven’t gone anywhere past third base. Jeno has taken into consideration every possible answer to that question, including but not limited to: them being intoxicated and therefore too out of it to actually do it, Jaemin not being into penetrative sex and, of course, Jeno’s favourite theory — that Jaemin simply isn’t attracted enough to him and that’s why he’s never attempted to fuck him. 

Needless to say that is a ridiculous assumption because Jaemin is obviously attracted enough to Jeno to blow him in dingy bathrooms, which smell like vomit, and help him go to sleep when he goes weak in the knees and yet, Jeno’s mind seems particularly fond on making him feel like shit about the whole ordeal.

In theory, he could just ask Jaemin, that is what a rational person would do in this situation but communication is far more difficult to achieve when he’s constantly in a state of second guessing and pity partying.

Jaemin shifts. Jeno looks up and sees his face twisting before his eyes crack open.

“Morning.” whispers Jeno.

Instead of an answer Jaemin leans down and captures his lips in a sweet kiss. It would have surprised Jeno a couple of weeks back but now he just melts into the feeling and mentally thanks Jaemin for always brushing his teeth before bed because it makes his morning breath significantly less awful. 

Jeno doesn’t get it — why Jaemin kisses him that is. They rarely do anything the morning after, too hungover to get aroused therefore it’s not anything sexual. It’s confusing and successfully adds another thing to the growing pile of questions Jeno will likely never get an answer to unless he actually asks them out loud. 

When they’re horny Jaemin always uses too much teeth and leaves Jeno’s lips red and swollen but come morning and his kisses turn feather. He cradles Jeno’s face with his free hand, tucking behind a strand of hair and ravishes him slowly. Jaemin’s lips move languidly, making Jeno turn into putty.

When Jaemin pulls away there is a lazy smile on his face, which makes him look that much more angelic.

“Hey, you.” greets Jaemin finally, the words coming out deep and scratchy, making Jeno shiver. Jaemin used to have a naturally throaty voice even before he started taking testosterone but once he _did_ it dropped lower than the Mariana Trench. Jeno doesn’t want to admit it but Jaemin’s low tone, whispering filthy promises right into his ear is about half the reason why he orgamsms so quickly when Jaemin gets his hands on him.

“Wanna take a shower together?” Jaemin wiggles his thick eyebrows suggestively, which makes Jeno burst into a fit of laughter, unintentionally hiding his face in the crook of Jaemin’s neck. When he looks up Jaemin is smiling at him warmly and Jeno feels something heavy lifting off his shoulders.

Jaemin runs his hand through Jeno’s unruly hair and smacks a quick kiss on his forehead before he gets up and makes his way to the shower. Jeno watches him go, eyes tracing the lines of his broad shoulders. He attempts to count the bumps of Jaemin’s spine as they go down but he disappears into the bathroom before Jeno can reach the small of his back.

Jeno buries his face into the pillow and inhales deeply. He needs to talk to Jaemin.

  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

“So, you’re telling me that all these times you guys were sneaking upstairs you _weren’t_ fucking each others brains out?”

“Do you have to put it like that?” sighs Jeno, bracing himself on Donghyuck’s chest as he slowly rocks on his cock.

“If you’re speaking to me about another man while we’re fucking — yes.”

“It’s just — is it weird? I mean it feels fucking good but we’re friends. Do friends do that?” 

Donghyuck gives him an unimpressed look, hips snapping up, which makes Jeno choke on a moan.

“Jeno, I am literally balls deep in you and last time I checked we were pretty close pals.” Donghyuck slides his hands down Jeno’s sweaty back, settling them on his slim waist where he starts caressing him softly. “Tell me what is _really_ bothering you.”

“You’ve — _ah_ — you’ve slept with Jaemin right?”

“Yeah, once. I’m pretty sure all of our closest friends have at one point or another.”

“Yeah, but like you said it was only once. I just —” huffs Jeno in annoyance at his inability to form sentences, which make sense. “— I don’t get it, why we keep doing it, I mean. He’s — _fuck_. It feels different somehow.”

“Jeno, do you have feelings for Jaemin? Like, romantic ones.” Donghyuck slows down his ministrations, letting Jeno take a breather. He’s sitting on top of Donghyuck in all his glory but there’s clear distress written all over his face.

“No? I mean, I don’t think I do. Well, I haven’t thought about it, really.” Jeno leans down until he’s practically laying on top of Donghyuck, who starts running his hands soothingly over his back. “I just want to do it, you know. But he doesn’t seem interested and like, I’m fine with how things are but — it’s stupid.”

“It’s not.” Donghyuck reassures him, breath washing over Jeno’s neck.

“I want him to want me.. _Like that._ Am I selfish?”

“Jeno, can I ask you something?” Jeno nods slowly. “Have you actually asked Jaemin if he wants to have sex with you?”

Jeno doesn’t utter a word, instead trying to bury his face deeper into Donghyuck’s chest, hot embarrassment creeping on his already flushed face. Donghyuck doesn’t give him the chance to hide for long, yanking his head up so they’re eye to eye.

“Lee Jeno, are you fucking kidding me? Jaemin’s not a mindreader, how the hell is he supposed to know you want him to fuck you?”

“How is that _my_ fault? He doesn’t say anything either!”

“God, you both have the emotional intelligence of a five year old brat. I’m obviously not saying it’s all on you but just — talk to him, okay? Even if he says no, which is highly unlikely, it’ll give you a peace of mind.” 

“I know.” sighs Jeno, his face squeezed between Donghyuck’s coarse palms. “I hate it when you say things that make perfect sense.”

“Oh, is that so?” Donghyuck’s mocking tone makes Jeno crack, a goofy smile spreading on his flushed face.

“Sorry, for bringing the mood down. Did you go soft?” 

“A little bit. Do you want me to pull out?”

“Can we keep going?” asks Jeno shyly. The question makes a shit eating grin spread on Donghyuck’s face.

“Your legs must be _so_ tired, baby. Want me to do all the hard work and make you feel good?”

Jeno nods vigorously, which is all the affirmation Donghyuck needs before he flips them over, pressing Jeno into the soft mattress. Donghyuck knows just how much Jeno likes being pampered and taken care of so he does just that, fucks him until all his worries get pushed back and he’s left only with mindnumbling pleasure.

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━

Jeno promised himself he’d talk with Jaemin but before he knew it, he’s once again getting pressed against a wall, this time the one in Jaemin’s own room. He can hear the music from their living room, which is slightly muffled over the closed door as Jaemin sneaks a hand down and grabs Jeno’s ass firmly, molding it through the material of his skinny jeans. 

In Jeno’s defense they’ve both been crazy busy with midterms, which left them with almost no time for casual conversations let alone a full blown discussion on whether or not Jaemin was down to fuck Jeno’s brains out. Once they were done with exams, naturally, they decided to throw a small party and get shitfaced and that is how they ended up here.

Jeno feels Jaemin slide a knee between his legs, making him buckle his hips desperately even though they’ve just started. They’re both far from drunk but the alcohol seems to propel them to get closer and closer, until there’s virtually no space between their bodies.

Jeno’s about to give into Jaemin’s bruising kiss and curious hands when he snaps out and pushes him away. He’s been psyching himself up for weeks now and if he doesn’t say it out loud it feels like he’ll explode.

“Are you okay?” asks Jaemin almost immediately, hands cradling Jeno’s face gently.

“Yeah.”

“Are you not feeling up for it tonight?” 

Jeno feels his face turn into a pout. Jaemin is always like this — so caring, so considerate, always making sure Jeno’s comfortable even when they’re both tipsy and the alcohol should make it hard for him to take care of not only himself but Jeno, as well.

“Do you —” Jeno’s voice is quiet, dying down at the end. He takes a deep breath before he starts speaking again, this time more evenly. “— do you want to have sex with me?” 

Jeno had braced himself for all kinds of reactions in advance — disgust, rejection, agreement — so he wouldn’t be disappointed if Jaemin said no; instead the other is looking down at him in confusion.

“Jeno, we’ve already done that. Multiple times?”

“Oh my god, no, I meant like. God! Do you want to _fuck_ me?” Jeno feels his sides turning hot from the sheer embarrassment and if Jaemin wasn’t holding his face he’d probably have already buried it in his own hands.

Realization, finally, downs on Jaemin’s face. “ _Oh._ ”

“Yeah, oh.”

There’s a short lived silence before Jaemin speaks up again. 

“Yeah, sure.”

“That’s it?” Jeno’s looking at him in bewilderment.

“I mean, what do you want me to say? I’m down if you’re down.”

“Jesus Chist, Na Jaemin. I’ve been sweating over asking you to do me for weeks and all I get is a — _yeah, sure_?”

Jaemin for all it’s worth, at least has the decency to look apologetic.

“Oh, baby, I’m sorry. You should have just told me earlier.”

“I thought you’d reject me.” pouts Jeno.

“Now, why would I do that?”

“You never tried to take things further so I just thought — you know — that you didn’t want to do it with me.”

“I’m sorry, Jen. I should have made my intentions clearer, too.”

“It’s okay. We’re both stupid.”

Jaemin giggles, the sound like a song to Jeno’s ears.

“Okay, now that we’ve gotten the boring part out of the way — how do you wanna do it?” asks Jaemin.

“Umm, I prefer bottoming if that’s okay with you.”

“I’m down for anything but thanks for telling me.” Jaemin’s smile is warm and it makes the knots in Jeno’s lower back untie themselves. “Have you ever had someone fuck you with a strap-on?” asks Jaemin curiously.

“Yeah, I dated Renjun freshman year.” answers Jeno bashfully, the tips of his ears turning red.

“Cool, their strap game is pretty strong.”

It really is, Jeno vividly remembers how easily Renjun would make him cum untouched but the thought of them is quickly disregarded in favour of watching Jaemin, who makes his way towards the tall wardrobe in the corner of the room.

“You can go sit on the bed, unless you wanna do it against the wall.” suggests Jaemin, the tone of his voice equal parts teasing and flirtatious. 

Jeno peels his back from the door and makes his way towards Jaemin’s bed, shedding most of his clothes on the way there. When he climbs up on top of the soft sheets the only thing he’s wearing are a pair of boxers, which do little to hide his half hard dick. He watches in anticipation as Jaemin rummages through the shelves, his hands stopping at a medium sized box, which he pulls out and opens up. 

“Can you get the lube and the condoms from the night stand?”

Jeno does as he’s told. When he turns around again, he can see Jaemin’s naked back in its full glory. He tries not to stare too much when Jaemin gets rid of his underwear and wiggles his way inside the harness of the strap on. Jeno can see his hands fiddling with something in the front before he finally turns around and gives him a clear view of his _very_ neon pink silicone dick.

Jeno is flabbergasted. It’s ridiculous, yet Jaemin manages to make it work. 

“Jen, turn the lights off for a second.” 

Jeno’s confused at the request but obliges nonetheless, stretching over to reach the switch and turn it off.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Jaemin?” asks Jeno when he turns around, sounding absolutely unimpressed.

Jaemin’s dick is, well it’s glowing, like actually _glowing_. He seems greatly entertained by Jeno’s voice, which is full of despair and bursts into a fit of laughter.

“Oooh, come one Jen. Don’t give me that look. You have to admit it is a bit funny.”

Jeno switches the lights on immediately after, so Jaemin has the pleasure of witnessing his boy cracking up, a smile spreading on his face.

“I cannot believe I was actually worried about this whole thing. You’re such a goof.”

Jaemin makes his way towards the bed, hovering over Jeno once he climbs on top of it. The tension, which had died down significantly, gets revived when Jaemin casts a hungry look at Jeno’s spit slick lips.

“You know, it actually does a lot more than just glow in the dark.”

“Yeah?” Jeno asks around a dry throat.

“Yeah.” answers Jaemin gleefully before he dives down and captures Jeno’s lips in another bruising kiss. Jeno gasps and feels the buzzing in his head return. Jaemin’s hands on his waist and his tongue, which prods inside playfully, make Jeno shudder; his body hyper aware of the beer sloshing in his stomach, the soft sheets under his sweaty back. 

Jaemin kisses slower usually but seeing Jeno so pretty and pliant on his bed makes him want to be a little rougher, to bite a little harder — leave a mark on his tanned skin. Jeno is clinging to him like a lifeline, strong arms wrapped around Jaemin’s neck as he takes whatever is given to him. 

Jaemin has the lugs of a swimmer, presses his lips against Jeno’s until the man under him is left panting, mind hazy from the lack of air. He taps Jaemin’s arm when it gets too much, who pulls away immediately and starts peperring small kisses against Jeno’s forehead, nose, his red cheeks until he reaches his neck. 

Jaemin licks the flushed skin, which is salty under his tongue before he bites down on the place where Jeno’s neck meets his shoulder. It makes Jeno whine loudly, the sound covered only by the party still happening in their living room. 

Jaemin doesn’t let go, his teeth digging deeper, the sweet pain making Jeno trash and buck his hips up. When he finally pulls away he licks over the red marks, kissing them sweetly. 

“You’re so mean sometimes.” whispers Jeno.

Jaemin grins. He can still vividly remember the day a very drunk Jeno had told him his teeth were _“hot”_.

_“Like a vampire.” Jeno had giggled before bearing his neck and whispering. “Bite me.”_

Jaemin likes to think he is a sweetheart but even he is not above teasing Jeno every once in a while, especially when it makes the prettiest sounds escape his lips.

“Jaemin,” pants Jeno, eyes droopy and pitch black. “Please do something.”

“You’re so pretty when you’re needy.” mumbles Jaemin but helps Jeno get out of his underwear still. Jaemin chuckles as he grips Jeno’s length, which is already spurting precum. “You’re so hard and I haven’t even touched you, yet. Does rutting against my thigh feel that good, baby?” 

“Don’t say that.” whines Jeno. “I’ve been trying to get you _in_ me for weeks. The least you can do is take responsibility for making me wait this long.”

Jaemin is weak for Jeno, especially when his eyes turn big and round and his lips jut out in a pout. It’s adorable — it makes Jaemin want to pamper him but also fuck him silly. Jeno is extremely responsive to any and all touches so Jaemin is sure that he’ll turn into a pretty mess soon enough. 

Jaemin garbs the lube from where it’s laying on the bed and squirts some on his fingers. 

“Come on, baby. Lift your legs up a bit.”

Jeno grabs under his own knees and presents his hole to Jaemin, who’s staring hungrily at the soft skin.

“Do you shave here, Jen?” asks Jaemin as he starts rubbing his fingers at Jeno’s entrance. He flinches a bit from the sudden touch but relaxes into it almost immediately after.

“Yeah.” Jeno rasps. “I like being soft.”

Jaemin hums before he presses a finger against the rim and breaches it slightly. There’s almost no resistance so he pushes it inside fully, feeling up Jeno’s walls. Jaemin prods a bit before he sneaks in another finger, which makes Jeno gasp this time around.

Jaemin works him open for a few minutes, stretching Jeno until he’s sobbing. He’s almost four fingers in when he crooks them upwards and sees Jeno spasm, mouth opening around a breathy whine. Jaemin targets his sweet spot for a bit, the sight of Jeno trashing and moaning getting to his head.

“ Jaemin, stop or — _ah_ — or I’m gonna cum.” 

Jaemin pulls out, which makes Jeno whine from the sudden emptiness, letting his legs fall onto the bed for a bit. Jaemin tears open one of the condoms and rolls it on his dick, smearing the remaining lube on the pink length.

“Tell me where it feels good, okay? Cause I can’t really tell.” says Jaemin, positioning the head at Jeno’s gaping entrance. 

“I will, just do it, please. Want you.” Jeno’s voice is thin and he looks like he’s just ran a mile. He’s perfect.

Jaemin presses the tip before he gradually sinks in. When he looks up, Jeno's eyes are rolled up so far back that only the white part is visible; his mouth wide open, a thin trail of saliva rolling down his chin and collarbones.

Jaemin waits for him to calm down, stroking his cock instead. Judging by how slick and hard it is it’ll probably take little to tip Jeno over the edge and have him spill all over his stomach.

“Jaemin, _move_.”

Jaemin hikes Jeno’s legs on his shoulders so Jeno doesn’t have to hold them up himself and bottoms out before he slams his hips down. It doesn’t really do much for him but Jeno seems like he’s floating, his eyes squeezed shut as he lets out tiny whimpers. It takes some fumbling around before Jaemin gets the right angle but with Jeno’s guidance he does eventually and sets a quick pace. His thrusts are short and deep, barely pulling out before he slams back in, the tip of the dildo brushing directly against Jeno’s prostate, which makes the other scream.

“Nana, kiss me. Kiss me, please.” Jeno’s voice sounds broken and if Jaemin was a little meaner he would have made him beg, until his words are so fumbled they’re inaudible. He’s not, however, and pleasing Jeno is his current priority so he leans down, bending the other in half during the process, and captures his lips in a sweet kiss. 

It’s not much of a kiss because Jeno keeps whining and gasping but Jaemin thoroughly enjoys swallowing the little sounds as his hips pick up a faster pace; the sound of skin against skin loud and obscene. 

Jaemin grabs Jeno’s dick when he cries that he’s close and jerks him in time with his thrusts. It takes little for Jeno to reach his climax, only a few flicks of Jaemin’s wrist and he’s cumming all over his stomach and Jaemin’s hand.

Jaemin watches in amusement as he spills and spills the white sticky substance until it’s covering everything. At some point Jeno’s voice dies down and his cock twitches one final time before it all comes to an end.

“Are you alive, baby?” asks Jaemin, stroking Jeno’s cheek with the hand, which is not covered in cum. Jeno nods. “I’m going to pull out, okay?”

Jeno twitches weakly when Jaemin bottoms out, his hole opening and closing around nothing.

“I’m gonna go get something to clean us up, okay?”

Jaemin’s about to get up from the bed when Jeno sneaks a hand around his wrist and yanks him down.

“No.”

“Why not, baby?”

“You haven’t cum, yet. Let me make you cum.” Jeno’s eyes are glassy with unshed tears and his lips are bitten raw. Jaemin wants to kiss him.

“It’s okay, Jen. I’m sure you’re tired. We can do me another time.”

Jeno’s looking at him intently, expression the definition of puppy eyes. “Please, Nana. You made me feel so, so good. Let me make you feel good, too.”

Jaemin smiles softly, running his hand through Jeno’s matted hair. “Okay.”

Jeno helps him get out of the harness and lay down on the bed. Jaemin had spent the majority of the night making sure Jeno’s feeling good, completely disregarding himself but having Jeno’s eyes on him makes him realize just how hard he is.

“Can I eat you out?” asks Jeno softly, sturdy hands caressing Jaemin’s thighs.

“Yeah.” sighs Jaemin, opening his legs so Jeno can fit in between them comfortably. 

Jeno leans down, running his hand over Jaemin’s dripping cunt before he licks a broad stripe over it. Jaemin moans quietly, hand grabbing a fist full of Jeno’s hair and guiding him up. Jeno opens his mouth wide, letting his tongue prob around, his nose buried in Jaemin’s trimmed pubic hair.

“Go a little up, baby. Yeah, _there_.” 

Jeno closes his teeth around Jaemin’s clit softly, sucking and licking over it — it drives Jaemin insane. Jeno, Jaemin has learned, is extremely skilled with his mouth; he’s not sure if it’s an erogenous zone for him or if he simply likes giving oral but he’s not complaining, not when Jeno is eating him out like it’s a competition, like he’s trying to prove something.

Jaemin’s so pent up it takes almost no time for him to cum with a low grunt, hand covering his mouth instinctively. Jeno laps at the clear substance, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows it down. He licks over Jaemin’s pussy to make sure it’s all clean and pulls away so as to not overstimulate him.

“Thanks, Jen.” rasps Jaemin, stroking Jeno’s hair once again, who looks quite pleased with himself. 

“Was I good to you?” asks Jeno, snuggling against Jaemin’s thigh.

“Very.” 

“Good, cause you blew my fucking mind and I didn’t wanna underperform.”

“Jeno, my dearest friend, you eat pussy like a champ and you know it.” they both burst into a short lived fit of laughter before comfortable silence settles over them.

Jeno looks up at Jaemin and gets annoyed — no one should look good from this angle, yet Jaemin does. Everything about him from his kind smiles to his sturdy hands, from his wide shoulder to his flat chest — a single long scar under his pecs — make Jaemin look like a small death, a clip-winged angel. Jeno wants to adore him and he does. Maybe it’s love — it’s love for sure in fact; Jeno’s not sure of its nature, cannot confidently label it as either or but he’s fine with that for now. As long as Jaemin let’s him sleep on his chest, as long as he takes care of Jeno and allows Jeno to take care of him, being confused and unsure isn’t such a bad thing.

“Come on.” says Jaemin once they’ve stopped breathing heavily. “Let’s wash up and go to sleep.” 

Jeno whines in protest, his legs jelly. He’s too tired to move but Jaemin is having none of it, so he grabs him around the waist and lifts him up, promptly running to the bathroom where he drops Jeno like a sack of potatoes. 

“You almost dropped me, you asshole!”

“Shut up and brush your teeth.”

After they take a brisk shower, washing away all the sweat and other bodily fluids they collapse onto the bed once more, not before Jaemin changes the sheets, however. Jeno complains the whole time but zips his mouth when Jaemin snakes a hand around his waist and brings them closer — planting a quick kiss on the corner of Jeno’s mouth. 

They go to sleep and it’s peaceful despite the music still blasting from their living room. Jeno snuggles into Jaemin’s chest, arms wrapping around his middle. Jaemin strokes his hair softly and plants another kiss on his brow before they drift into a sweet slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> the lack of trans content in the nct tag is quite frankly disappointing and disgusting <3 most of it is awful smut written by cishet people, i am not saying you shouldn't write trans characters having sex because you should but if you treat the person like a fetish instead of ..you know..a person...it shows <3 do better <3
> 
> tell me your thoughts in the comments, thank you for reading!


End file.
